Home
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: After Rusty receives that bracelet from Kris, he comes home and has something on his mind that he needs to tell Sharon. Sharon also has some words for Rusty.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did.**

Sharon knocks on Rusty's bedroom door, not wanting to be intrusive, and walks in when she hears the answering, "Come in," from Rusty. She sits down on the edge of his bed and waits him out in silence. He is sitting on his bed, lying against his pillow that is propped up.

Earlier, she had noticed that Rusty was a bit more quiet than usual and she had put off asking him about it until after dinner. She waited for him to take a shower and while he took a shower, she washed her face and put on a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable shirt.

She plays with a loose string on the comforter while she waits him out. Once she realizes that he is not going to tell her what happened until she asks, she says, "I noticed that you were quieter than usual tonight. Is something wrong? You usually are so animated when I get home from work."

When he doesn't answer she asks, "Did you receive another threatening letter? You can tell me if you did. I promise that I will do everything I can to keep you with me," Sharon says and places her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not another letter. It's just that, Kris gave me something really special and what it is really means a lot to me. No one else would understand why it means so much to me and it's been on my mind since she gave it to me."

"What is it?"

"Kris' mom made me a bracelet because she felt like bad for judging me. It says 'home' on it because that is what I'm fighting to keep, but it really means so much more to me than that."

"Oh," Sharon sighs.

"I used to think of home as the place I grew up in, which held all the memories of my mom. But then I realized that most of the memories that I have of my mother are of her like doing drugs."

"I'm sure you have good memories of your mom too," Sharon interrupts.

"No, I don't have many good memories of her; over half of them are bad. When Kris gave me this bracelet, I realized that I think of home differently now. When I think of home now, I think of this condo and LA. I think of you because without you, this condo wouldn't be home."

"Rusty…" Sharon says.

"You've given me something that I've never gotten before. You've given me a stable home and you've given me love."

"Oh, honey," Sharon says, and stands up from the bed, then walks around to the other side and lies down beside Rusty, her head and upper body propped up by a pillow. She puts her arm around him and he hesitantly rests his head against her shoulder.

"You've always been on my side and you've always cared for me. It's sad to say this, but my mom never really did that for me. She never looked out for me like you do. Having you in my life is like a whole new experience for me. I never got that before. So, thank you."

Sharon hugs him tighter to her side and whispers, "You're welcome. I know you may not believe this, but you've changed my life too."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. I never realized it until you come along, but I was lonely. My life wasn't going anywhere and I always came home to an empty house. I never would go out, or really socialize at all. It was always work, until you came along. I had someone to come home to and care for. It was like having my children back. You can't imagine how much that meant to me and how much it still means to me."

"I never knew that. I didn't know I affected you that much. I thought you were just protecting the witness for your trial."

"Rusty, you are much more than that to me. Even when you first started to stay with me you weren't just a witness in a trial. You were a boy that had to go through many horrible things. I started thinking about my children, and if they ever had to go through the things that you did at your age… I began to care for you as if you were one of my own and that is why I said I would do everything I can to keep you with me."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do," Sharon says.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Rusty says quietly.

"Your welcome." Sharon hesitantly kisses the top of his head and smiles when he doesn't flinch away. "Well, I've had a long day so I'm going to go to bed," she says, as she releases Rusty from her arms and stands up from the bed.

As Sharon starts walking towards the door, Rusty says, "Alright. Good night, Sharon."

She turns back and says, "Good night," and then walks out the door, closing it behind her. She walks into her room, closes the door, and leans up against it. She takes a deep breath as tears begin to fill her eyes. Her tears begin to fall as she thinks about what Rusty's life must have been like before she took him in. She wipes the tears off her cheeks with a shaky hand and walks into her bathroom. She brushes her teeth and changes into her nightgown. She walks back into her bedroom, places her glasses on the end table beside her bed, and slips into bed. She falls asleep thinking about Rusty and just before she falls into a peaceful slumber, a couple tears slide down her face.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
